Remind Me
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: Tori and Beck, Beck and Tori. They were the it couple, until graduation… but no one ever talks about that.
1. Chapter 1

It's been five whole years, you'd think that Tori Vega would forget what her ex-boyfriend did at graduation, but no, it repeats in her mind like a good song. But it was hardly a good thing. Andre and Jade Harris start to worry, Tori wouldn't come out of her room.

* * *

Beck kills himself every day for what he did at graduation… but everyone took Tori's side, which didn't surprise him, not one bit… considering that he's other girlfriend, how is now his fiancée, ran in and told everyone about her and Beck. Zoey starts to worry, Beck keeps looking at pictures of him and Tori, but that doesn't fill the hole in his heart, no.

* * *

It had to be the worst graduation at Hollywood Arts, and Tori was one of the main causes, not the main cause, the main cause was Bec… she hasn't said his name since graduation, which may I remind you was five whole years ago. She doesn't know why she's thinking of him, he broke her heart, everyone took her side, everyone did. Even the ones she didn't know, but they still took her side. She knew she had great friend… expect for _him_, but she expected at least one of them to take his side, but was she wrong.

* * *

He picked up the phone, then dropped it again. He wanted… needed her. He dialed a number he never thought of dialing again.

* * *

Her phone was ringing when she got out of the shower. She picked up the phone and saw a number she hasn't saw since high school. She pressed the wrong button, she meant to press ignore, but she pressed answer.

"Tori," he said,

She hung up, tears about to pour out in that one word

* * *

She hung up on him, he didn't get it, he knew he broke up with her, but she was still mad, after five whole years. But yet again he would be mad if she did this to him, he was starting to understand…

* * *

She was singing _Jar of Hearts_ because it reminded her of _him_. She started to cry, she wanted… needed him. She picked up her phone, and dialed a number she hasn't dialed since high school.

"Hello?" asked a voice

"Hey Beck…" Tori said she was going to make a break through… if it was break her heart or not.

* * *

**This is a two shot, so don't worry I'll get the next chapter up soon. I own nothing, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey Beck…" Tori said she was going to make a break through… if it was break her heart or not._

He heard her voice, he hasn't heard that voice in five years.

"Tori…" he started, not knowing what to say

"I just called to say, I'm sorry, and I'm over you, it took my five years to build up the courage to call you I have, and I'm done."

Before she could hang up, he spoke up

"Tori!" he said

"What?" she asked coldly

"Please, it was a mistake, I never stopped loving you!"

She froze, she didn't know what to say, until…

"You can't just tell me that you love me and expect that to make every better! That's not how it works!"

"Well how does it work!?" he asked, getting mad

"I don't know, but not this way!" she screamed hanging up

He was going to put this in his own hands…

She walked into her work, an office.

"Hey Tori." Said James, her co-worker

"Hey." She said

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing,"

He found out where she worked, he made Cat tell him. He stormed in to her office,

"Tell me where Victoria Vega's office is now!" he demanded

'Through that door…" said her co-worker

He threw open the door, to see her, for the first time in five years.

She turned to the door and saw her ex-boyfriend, standing there. She was in a meeting with James, and another co worker

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked

"You just kicked the door open!" she screamed "Not now I'm in a meeting."

"Tori if it's not now! Then when will we ever talk again!"

"Leave!"  
"NO! Not until I get an answer!"

"I love you! But I'm scared!"

"Why!"

"Because you're gonna break my heart again Beck! I can't deal with that. I'm sorry, just go."

He walked closer to her, cupped her cheeks, and wiped her tears

"I will never, ever, hurt you again. Please let your guard down. For me,"

"Aren't you getting married?"

"I only love you…"

She stood on her toes and kissed him,

"I love you to," She smiled

Beck and Tori didn't notice how the whole office watched as the most over worked girl, got the guy of her dreams.

**Two Years later**

She walked down the aisle, to her one true love, thinking of two songs, God Bless The Broken Road, and Remind Me. Because the road was broken until they meet again, and they had to be reminded of their love of each other.

"I do," he said with a smile  
"I do."

"You may kiss your bride."

He lent in and kissed her,

"I love you," he whispered

"I love you," she whispered back with a smile.

* * *

**So a little happy ending. I have choose a story to stop for a while, Mistakes. Don't worry i will bring it back, but i saw how much you loved The Nanny and Problems. I own nothing and Review!**


End file.
